A vehicle door basically includes a door panel that opens and closes an opening portion formed at a vehicle body and a door frame assembled on an upper portion of the door panel. A window opening is formed between the door panel and the door frame. JP2009-132240A discloses a frame molding assembled on a corner portion of a window opening, i.e., on an intersecting portion between a door panel and a door frame. The frame molding is arranged to extend from an end portion in the vicinity of the door frame at an upper edge of the door panel towards the door frame and is formed to be curved upwardly along the door frame. The frame molding is fixed to the door frame by a rivet. In addition, a belt-line molding is assembled on a lower edge portion of the window opening, i.e., on the upper edge of the door panel. One end portion of the belt-line molding is connected to an end portion of the frame molding. For example, as disclosed in JP2012-96720A, a frame molding is connected to a belt-line molding via a connection member. The frame molding is attached to the connection member by means of a double-sided adhesive tape.
The door frame is basically welded to the door panel. Thus, in a case where a positional reference for mounting the frame molding is provided at the door frame, a positional accuracy of the frame molding relative to the door panel is influenced by accuracy of assembly position of the door frame relative to the door panel. On the other hand, the belt-line molding is mounted to the door panel. That is, a positional reference for mounting the frame molding is provided at the door frame while a positional reference for mounting the belt-line molding is provided at the door panel. Therefore, in a case where the accuracy of assembly position of the door frame relative to the door panel is low, a step or a clearance may be formed at a boundary portion between the frame molding and the belt-line molding, which may lead to an inferior appearance.
A need thus exists for a frame molding of a door for a vehicle which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.